


Stars are the pearls of the poor

by emothy



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever met someone whose desire was to touch the stars?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars are the pearls of the poor

**Author's Note:**

> Eiji, Ankh, camping shenanigans set early on in the series. Inspired by the [31_days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) prompt for October 2nd 2011.

-

"I suspect that most humans don't live like this," Ankh says, poking the campfire with a stick, narrowing his eyes at it suspiciously. The fire is supposed to leap at his touch but the cold night air is dampening it down. Useless. "In fact," he continues, "I know they don't."

He has access, after all. To the memories of his host body, to the little instrument they call a phone and all the data he could ever need right at his fingertips. He knows far more than anyone would ever suspect he could discover within only a few days of being revived. Ankh is smart, Ankh understands the need to adapt to this new world.

There's no immediate reply from Eiji, something that makes Ankh's entire body tense. He dislikes being ignored and Eiji seems to have worked that out so quickly. Someone who seemed like such an easy fool to use; actually much sharper than anyone would assume.

Instead Eiji sighs and stretches out on the grass.

"Ankh," he says, "aren't the stars pretty?"

"What?"

"The stars," Eiji repeats, turning his head to meet Ankh's look. His face is screwed up like Eiji is purposely trying to anger him by talking nonsense. "Who needs jewels - or any of those things - when the stars are right there for free?"

"Fool," Ankh sneers, turning away again. "Even eight hundred years ago humans coveted jewels. That hasn't changed."

"Just because humans have always done something, doesn't mean it's the only option," Eiji replies. He almost sounds hurt.

"Yeah," Ankh agrees. "That much is true. You need to evolve in this world to survive."

"Have you ever met someone whose desire was to touch the stars?" Eiji asks, extending out his hand to the sky. He drags his fingers across it as though brushing the lights scattered amongst the darkness.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ankh retorts. "That's a childish desire. It's so small it wouldn't register to any Greeed."

"I don't think it's small," Eiji says. "I don't think it's a small desire at all."

-


End file.
